nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
For the similarly named blaster, see Longshot CS-6. The Longstrike CS-6 is a single-fire clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It is the successor to the Longshot CS-6. It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Details Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered under-powered in general. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is not cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. However, a modification can be done to remove the stock. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Longstrike: a Stage One kit with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit with polycarbonate replacement parts. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. The blaster's clip and jam door locks can be removed for ease of access. The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The only way of detaching the stock is for something to hit the stock or to unscrew the blaster or the stock. Color schemes The Longstrike has been released under the following color schemes: *Original (blue/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) *Sonic Series (clear green) Review Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The Longstrike is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan. *The Swarmfire features a similar shoulder stock that, unlike the Longstrike's, can be removed. External links *Longstrike CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longstrike CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Target website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters